Brushless, self-excited generators, for aircraft electric power generation, are typically three-stage machines. The three stages include: 1) a permanent magnet generator (PMG), 2) an exciter generator, and 3) a main generator.
In addition to providing electric power to auxiliary equipment in an aircraft, the main generator may be used to start main engines of the aircraft and/or to start an auxiliary power unit (APU) engine.
Elimination of the separate PMG is desirable. Providing an auxiliary source of electric power to an associated generator control unit (GCU) is also desirable.